


Yin and Yang

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [27]
Category: THeDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15fromdeviantartandyoutube TheDarkEmoPoems Poetry Poems Literaturepoetry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem </p><p>A little background story </p><p>This base on me and my best friend one time he said to me when we were struggling through a heartbroken situation and remember him saying we are both yin and yang. I'm the light to his darkness and he's the darkness to my light. It got me to write this poem and I can't believe I never thought of writing it any sooner but life got in the way I guess. </p><p>Anyways Hope you like my poem ^^ </p><p>ps. sorry for not posting as much here I'm back in college now for my second semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

Paralyze   
I rather   
Be so   
Stuck   
Trap   
In this   
Position   
Where I can't   
have   
Any movement   
Around   
Doing nothing   
I rather be   
Finally free   
Break out   
The chains   
Rather not be   
Paralyze   
By my own   
Fears   
Be fearless   
Brave   
It's ok   
To scared   
Sometimes   
We have to   
Conquer   
Them   
Makes us   
Strong   
Better strength  
Than anyone else  
No more   
Being useless   
Hopeless   
In anything   
I will be strong   
Come out   
Un Paralyzed  
With nothing   
Make me go   
Stuck   
Ever again   
Everything traps me  
Scream my voice   
Grows heavier   
Loud   
Crumbles   
Glass in front  
Of me   
Making not feel  
Paralyze   
Finally free  
These chains   
Causes me   
Be so paralyze   
Glue feet   
hardens   
face this   
All over again   
I do not   
Want to go back   
Where I was   
Before   
Rather free myself   
Not be   
Anymore   
Paralyze


End file.
